


Phantasm Identities (Reboot Draft)

by SBYAH



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blackmail, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Comedy, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Errortale Sans Has Issues (Undertale), Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hearing Voices, Heathers References, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Magic, Multi, Multiverse, Musical References, Obsessive Behavior, Oh God Yes, Original Character(s), Original Version on Wattpad under the same username, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Papyrus (Undertale) Knows More Than He Lets On, Past Relationship(s), Poor Errortale Sans (Undertale), Possessive Behavior, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Rherry, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scheming, School Dances, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Teacher-Student Relationship, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threats of Violence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), its for the ships, okay I can explain that tag, yeah maybe this is the last of this book because I regret everything wtf was on my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBYAH/pseuds/SBYAH
Summary: A re-boot/remake of a old Wattpad story of mine called, "Our Identities"The old story plot wasn't bad it was just cringe but I decided to remake the entire thing~___________Welcome to Mirage Noir Lune High!A school where variety of students and teachers are chaotic and just having fun! This was a place where you can call home as well if you wanted as there are dorms! A school for the chaotic, talented, and...uh dumbasses as well?  How the school came to be, the multiverse sometimes is a bitch so they all collided and so forth the school was created to keep in check of the characters, even if the school has to go through drastic measures to keep everyone safe and sound.This is your average Highschool AU that has troublesome relationships with the principal and the multiverse is slowly dying right?I mean what could possible go wrong in this action romcom... right?
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 8





	Phantasm Identities (Reboot Draft)

**Author's Note:**

> This was just made for fun and kinda to make fun of shit so don't take this shit seriously if you get triggered so easily..

  
“Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark!” A white dog barked into the microphone as its tail wagged. The instructors and faculty among the crowd and near the dog smiled as the cherry blossoms petals fluttered with the wind, the sky was just clear and perfect. The dog eventually finished and spring off the podium where the mike was at and walked away happily with its tongue out. Everyone clapped awkwardly at the…dog barking speech, heh, it was _pawsome_ am I right? There was a cough and a groan that interrupted the silence and the one who came near the podium had only sighed tiredly before testing the mike once more. “To put it in simple terms, the principal said that the school is for the chaotic, talented, and…the dumbasses. Welcome to hell- I mean welcome to Mirage Noir Lune High.” The one who tiredly explained it was smacked in the head by another who sent them a scolding expression, and said tired one rolled their eyes with a sheepish smile. 

  
“Proceed to go to look around the school and to your respective dorms, also do not go to the restricted areas…” The tired one once more looked upon the crowd and with that shame sheepish smile. 

The crowd of students didn't know what to do but they just clapped in either fear, just to seem polite, or just…they just did so. 

The tired person was smacked again by the same other one. 

  
“Tomorrow will be your first day here, please have fun and be chaotic as ever! Oh and please go to a faculty member before entering the school so we can verify your existents in here!” The other pushed the tired ones face away as they exclaimed. Their eyes basically shimmering in the sun despite their dark sclera. 

The members of the faculty sighed as they got out their list and everyone scattered to check the students. The school had its weird way of monitoring the students, of course they could've done it electronically or by scan, but that would've been easily hacked and changed by the…variety of students. Well, those were just excuses from the principal and vice principal for everyone to be more active and make things complicated. 

Wait, …where's the Grounds Keeper-

  
“Good morning, vice principal.” A figure in a secluded area held a frog in their hands.

“I hope this year won't be troublesome for you.” The figure sighed as the frog, the vice principal, croaked in response making them chuckle. “Have a splendid day, like always.” The frog leaped out from their hand and croaked once more before leaving the grounds keeper. Their eyes glowed ominously as the took a sharp turn away from current view.

  
Ahem. Moving on with the plot!

Wait what plot-

  
A skeleton that stood 5'7“ft took glances outside from the teachers lounge, he would've gone out and help the other staff members but he was busy. He was currently busy on looking over his fellow instructors ~~friends~~. The skeleton groaned as he held files in his arms. “Who broke it?” Their free hand pinched the bridges of his supposed nose. The prized vase of the principal was shattered on the ground. “It was G-” A goopy skeleton called out as a floating ghost with cat ears gapped at the call out. “It wasn't me! It was Ari-” they pointed at the sleep deprived winged person who was drinking coffee. “I literally just stepped into the room G-”

  
'I'm surrounded by idiots…' The tall skeleton sighed as he glanced outside once more…

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a reboot of an old story on Wattpad but I wanted to remake it whole. I liked the idea of the story but it was awfully executed and so much was wrong of it haha.


End file.
